better in triple!
by SweetLove321
Summary: when Austin & Ally have to write a new song for the next day and Austin cant make it Cassidy offers her help. but when the girls finish the song some feelings are raveled and the girls became very naughty and then Austin shows up... what will happen? and remember every thing is better in triple! *One Shot* it has female/female and female/male/female - don't like don't read
1. BETTER IN TRIPLE

**Hay so this is my first story so i hope you all like it.**

**It has Cassidy/Ally/Austin so don't like don't read..**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing!**

* * *

Austin has an important concert the tomorrow and was asked to perform a new song however, Austin has important diner with his grandparents tonight and can't help Ally with writing the song. When he told her he can't help her it was at the 'melody dinar' and Cassidy heard then talking and volunteered to help Ally with the song as she is a good song writer as well. That night Austin and the two girls worked together until 7 pm when Austin had to leave but by then they didn't even had the first verse. Austin apologized for leaving them, said he probably wouldn't be able to return tonight and left.

The girls looked at each other and signed, neither one of them knew how to even start, as they didn't have inspiration. Ally was depressed; she never had a block writer before until last week when she and Austin started to try writing this song.

When Ally didn't notice Cassidy looked down at her and smiled, Cassidy had a crash on Ally for as long as she knew her but for few months now she was in love with her but she knew that if Ally knew she would have rejected her, as she was straight and of course she was Austin's girlfriend and Austin was one of Cassidy's best friends. Looking at Ally Cassidy remembered the day she realized that she didn't had a crash on Ally but was in love with her. They were on their way to the airport to welcome Austin when he came back from his tour. They were supposed to take Cassidy's car but it broke so they took a cab. In the cab there was a problem with the left seat's seat belt so Ally had to sit in the middle and Cassidy on the right seat, however the drive was really bumpy and when the driver did a right turn Ally was all over Cassidy, and when their hands touched, Cassidy felt a shock go through her vines. That was when she started to think that maybe she was in love with Ally. Later when she saw Ally runs to Austin and kisses him she felt the jalousie build up within her, and in that moment she knew it.

After that day in the cab she couldn't stop think about her, and usually would dream about Ally, in her dreams they went on dates, hugged kissed and in some they even made out. However last night's dream was different; it was hotter, wetter.

**Dream**

They were cuddled on the couch in Cassidy's apartment, and were watching a movie when Ally looked up to Cassidy and captured her lips with her own. They kissed for few seconds until Ally licked her lower lip begging for permission which Cassidy gave her in less than a second. They fought for dominion and Ally climbed over Cassidy and lied just on top of her. Ally's chest and center pressed over Cassidy's with only the fabric of their clothes separating them from touching each other.

Suddenly Cassidy broke the really hot make out session they were in, and said in a really sexy voice. "Look I really love this dress but I want it off." After saying that she reached over ally and unzipped the micro mini, strapless black dress Ally was wearing and flipped them over so she was on top. She took Ally's unzipped dress in her teeth and tossed it a side. Ally took Cassidy's dress and tossed it a side too. They ripped each other's under wears and bras and just as Ally entered 3 fingers inside Cassidy and started fingering her Cassidy woke up.

**End dream**

When she woke up she found herself fingering herself with 4 fingers, and massaging her left boob with her free hand.

Thinking about Ally she came up with a great song and showed it to Ally.

In the back of a taxi cab,  
One quick turn you were on my lap,  
We touched hands and we pulled them back, yeah,  
I want you bad!

And even though it should be so wrong,  
I can't help but feel this strong,  
Cause the way you turn me on like  
A light switch

I might just go crazy,  
'Cause you're my best friend's baby,  
But you got me thinking maybe, just maybe,  
I don't know what to do!

I'm in love with someone else's girl  
You rock my world,  
But you're the one that I can't have,  
Girl, I want you bad!

In my crazy mind  
I'm with you all the time,  
Cause you're the best I never had,  
Oh girl, I want you bad!

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Oh, oh, oh, oh,

I want you bad!

So hard to just pretend.  
It sucks, she's his girl and he's my friend,  
No good way for this to end, yeah,  
I want you bad!

I wish someone could help me,  
This is just so unhealthy!  
And everything you got just kills me,  
Goin' guilty!

Go crazy!  
'Cause you're my best friend's baby,  
But you got me thinking maybe, just maybe,  
I don't know what to do!

I'm in love with someone else's girl,  
You rock my world,  
But you're the one that I can't have,  
Girl, I want you bad!

In my crazy mind  
I'm with you all the time,  
Cause you're the best I never had,  
Oh, girl I want you bad!

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Oh, oh, oh, oh,

I want you bad!

I want you, I want you,  
I want you, I want you,  
I want you, I want you,

I want you bad!  
(I want you bad!)

I want you, I want you,  
I want you, I want you,  
I want you, I want you,  
I want you

I might just go crazy!  
'Cause you're my best friend's baby,  
But you got me thinking maybe, just maybe,  
I don't know what to do!

I'm in love with someone else's girl,  
You rock my world,  
But you're the one that I can't have,  
Girl, I want you bad!

In my crazy mind  
I'm with you all the time,  
Cause you're the best I never had,  
Oh, girl, I want you bad!

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Oh, oh, oh, oh,

I want you bad!

Oh, girl, I want you bad!

As they finished the song Ally clapped Cassidy as it was a really good song.

"Wow that was great Cass how did you come up with such a great song?"

"Well I just thought about the person I love the most."

"Awesome… wait in the song you say the girl is dating your best friend and I guess that you changed it from boy to girl so Austin can sing it. But I am your best friend and I am dating Austin, so this song could be writing about us. Are you trying to steal my boyfriend?"

"No! Look it is about you and Austin but you are not the best friend you are the best friend's girlfriend. Ally I'm in love with you!" She said before reaching down and capturing Ally's lips in to a sweet kiss. Ally gasp as a first reaction to the kiss but then she liked it.

So just like the dream she kissed back, and pretty fast it became a really hot make out session, and Cassidy couldn't take it anymore and sent her hands to Ally's back unzipping her dress. Unlike in the dream she didn't break the kiss, although it has been at least 7 minutes – thank god for singers lungs- but ripped Ally's dress with her hand and didn't even before sending her hand to unclasp Ally's bra only to not finding any bra. In this point she broke the kiss and look down to find Ally standing there completely naked and there were no bras or underwear on the floor.

She looked at Ally, who said: "I didn't know you were in love with me but you apparently are, so let me tell you, I am not a lesbian but I'm not straight too. I am bi. And you should know that I hate wearing undergarments in the summer so I usually just wear a dress. And now I'm naked but you still have all your clothes on that's not really fair. Come here." The last part she said in really sexy voice and used her index finger to motion her to come near. As Cassidy reached her Ally put on hand on Cassidy's dress' reviling neckline and pushed it down, the dress was strapless so as she pushed it down the dress started to show more and more of Cassidy's naked body (she didn't wear any undergarments too.). Ally saw that Cassidy was not wearing any undergarments and started to lick her chest. When Cassidy's clit was reviled she started to lick it.

Cassidy started to moan loudly and with her hands she pushed Ally's head deeper onside her. She didn't want to admit it but that was her first time and she loved it. When Ally, few minutes later pulled off from her clit they started to make out again and Cassidy pushed Ally to the red couch they had in the practice room. As they reach it they fell on it, Ally on the top. The red velvet that covers the couch touches Cassidy's back, while the front part is constantly being rubbed against Ally's body. Suddenly Ally breaks the kiss and Cassidy started to pant.

Ally kissed Cassidy's collarbone and cleavage while playing with her nipples while Cassidy simply grabs her hair and closes her eyes. Cassidy lost track and by the time she opens her eyes again, Ally is opening her clit's lips with one hand and with the other, she inserts three fingers toughly. Cassidy moves her hips up and down, creating friction against Ally's hand, wanting to kiss her at the same time.

"oh Ally … Ally … oh, Ally!" It's the only thing she gets to say between her moans. Ally plays inside her and kisses her stomach immediately, when she feels Cassidy's walls tighten around her fingers.

Cassidy's screams filling the house, her fast breath getting lower, her panting. Ally rests her head on her Cassidy's chest while Cassidy surrounds her tightly. She kisses the brunette passionately and when she doesn't see it coming, she turns them around so she's on top now.

Cassidy spreads Ally's legs away and places herself in the middle, while taking her left leg and throwing it over her shoulder. And starts licking her clit and fingering her from the behind with her right hand. Ally moaned loudly. Suddenly Cassidy stopped licking and while still fingering her from the behind she used her free hand and entered 4 fingers in side Ally's clit. Ally screamed when she did it and Cassidy starts pumping both her hands in and out Ally, making her screams even louder.

What the girls didn't know was that it was already midnight and in the Moons house the dinner was long over and Austin felt guilty for leaving them so he came back. Using the spar key to the store Ally gave him he entered Sonic Boom just in time to hear his girlfriend screams. Panicking that the girls are in trouble he ran up stairs and opened the door only to see his girlfriend and best girl friend having sex on the same couch he fucked Ally on so many times in the past.

"What's going on in here?" he asked angry.

The girls jerked from each other, Cassidy panicked- her best friend just walked in on her and his girlfriend who is also her lover fucking each other. Now he won't be angry with Ally, she knew that, he was never angry with her. He would be angry with her, Cassidy, for making his girlfriend cheat on him. She gave Ally a panicked face and she returned her a reassuring smile, like saying 'don't worry I got it'. Ally got up and walked to Austin, she had a plan.

"ohh babe it's not like that." She said with a sexy ton.

"Really, you didn't just cheated on me with having sex with Cassidy?" he said angrily.

"Babe I did just had sex with Cassidy but I didn't cheat on you." She said calmly with an innocent smile on her face.

"Having sex with someone else is cheating!" he yelled at her.

"Austin relax, I didn't cheat on you I was practicing for next week, our 2 years anniversary."

"what do you mean?" he asked confused.

"Baby I heard that guys love watching 2 girls fucking each other, so I asked Cassidy if she and I can do it for you as part of my present to you, and since we finished the song and we thought that you wont came back we practiced on it so on Wednesday we won't make fools of ourself…" she explained and turned to Cassidy with. "Right Cass?" of course that wasn't true but Cassidy knew that she had to go with it.

"yea exactly!" she said.

"Well but since you already found out maybe we can practice the second part too." Ally said using her sexy ton again. "now just sit there and watch/" she said while motioning hi to sit on ther piano bench but with his back to the piano. He did as he was told.

Ally went back to Cassidy and lied on her, and they kissed as on of Cassidy's hands was on All's hand was massaging Allt's left brest and the other hand was fingering her,

As she did that Ally's hands both went to Cassidy's' clit. One fingered her while the other massaged Cassidy's ass.

As much as Austin hated the fact Ally got fucked by someone else he really enjoyed this 'show' and so was his dick as it became harder then ever. Suddenly Ally got up and went over to Austin. She saw Austin hardness and smirked. She bent and through his pants she licked the really big tent. She got up and sat on Austin's lap, making sure her clit was just above his tent and kissed his neck, while gridding him fast. A moue escaped his lips as he got up still holding her by her his and making her gridding him even faster. he felt like if he won't let his dick out it would break, but he didn't want to let Ally go so he look at Cassidy and asked her.

"Can you come here and take thin fucking clothes of me." But it didn't sound like he was asking at all. She nodded and came to the couple, she took his clothes off and his dick instantly got inside Ally.

Then he said "wait if you can be with Cass that's means I can too?"

Both girls nodded and he smirked and before they could say a thing while he was still inside Ally he let one of his hands off Ally's sexy ass (his hands are huge and her ass is tiny so one hand is enough.) and grabbed Cassidy by her wrist and brought her close, then her enter 3 long fingers inside her and fingered her hard and with a fast pace. As All's and Cassidy's faces were so close they started to kiss.

After about ten minutes they fell on the floor. They continue to fuck each other.

3 hours later they all collapsed on the floor. Austin was in the middle with Ally on his right side and Cassidy on his left. Both girls had their heads on Austin's cheast and they held hands – Ally's left hand and Cassidy's right hand- but they didn't just held hand, between their hands was Austin's dick and they were stroking it. And as for Austin's hands, they were under the girls fingering them from the behind.

All three of them smiled, that was the best night of their life.

"Best night ever!" Austin exclaimed, voicing his and the girls thoughts.

"We should totally do that again sometime!" Cassidy said happily, this way she could make love to Ally again.

"You are right Cass! I mean it is better in triple!" Ally exclaimed happily.

* * *

**the end**

**i hope you like it!**

**please R&R**

**see ya in my next story SweetLove321**


	2. NEW STORY!

_**hey guys, i just published another story!**_

_**it's a 2- shot this time, and it's rated M**_

_**please check it out!**_

_**SweetLove**_

_**P.S if you have any idea for another one shot, just PM me and maybe it will be my next one:) it doesn't have to be rate M by the way**_


End file.
